Random Fletcher and Valkyrie Songficlets
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: A few random and short Fletchyrie one-shots. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm CrazyJosie! But just call me Josie. :) I'll update randomly, and if people say that they like it. Oh, and as I've said before, this is my first story, so no flames!**  
**

**Disappearing Boy – Green Day**

Fletcher hated being ignored. He also hated that people never took his opinions and thoughts seriously. Well, maybe he made a few too many jokes in situations that didn't call for humour, but why should that make a difference? And there was the fact that he usually teleported away at the slightest sign of danger, but he always came back, didn't he? Mainly because of... her. Fletcher had to admit, he did have a slight crush on Valkyrie. But he knew he had no chance after yesterday afternoon...

_Flashback:_

''_Happy birthday Skulduggery!'' Everyone was singing happily while Ghastly carried the cake into one of the many living rooms of the house on Cemetery Road. The cake was shaped like a skull, and had taken Ghastly hours to make._

''_Thank you everyone,'' he had said,''you didn't have to go to all this trouble. Then again, I am worth it.'' Everyone laughed, and cut themselves a slice of cake. Before anyone could take a bite of their cake, Skulduggery clapped his hands together and said ''Right, time for presents!'' Valkyrie stepped forward first. To everyone surprise, she didn't have a package of any shape or size. When Skulduggery mentioned this, she leaned in and kissed him, taking him by surprise. Mouth agape and holding back tears, Fletcher teleported away. He didn't care where, as long as he could get away._

Paris was where he had ended up, in a hotel room he remembered staying in a while back. As soon as he arrived, he received a phone call from an angry Valkyrie.

''Fletcher? Where are you?''

''Far away. Don't worry, I won't get in your way any more.'' And then he hung up.

So what do you think? Don't forget to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to That Creepy Kid and Mademise Morte for reviewing! And Insanity Moonshine for subscribing! You all get cookies!_

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift**

It was a beautifully clear Friday night, and the midnight black sky was filled with countless glittery stars. From the roof of the late Gordon Edgley's house, if you really tried, you could hear the faint roar of cars in the centre of Dublin. But apart from that it was quiet. Perfect for Valkyrie and Fletcher to sit and relax.

''So… How've you been recently?'' Fletcher asked, sitting up from his laid-down position to face Valkyrie.

''Better than usual. I haven't injured myself in a few weeks at least,'' replied Valkyrie, a slight grin appearing on her face.

''That must be a new record!''

''You could be right about that for once, y'know.''

''What do you mean 'for once'? I'm _always _right!'' retorted Fletcher, with a cocky smile on his face.

''You just keep on dreaming, Fletcher!'' she giggled.

''I haven't heard you laugh in months!''

''Really? I'd say I haven't seen you mess around with your already ridiculous hair in months, but that would be a lie.''

''No, really... You hardly laugh anymore...'' Valkyrie examined Fletcher's face and found he was actually serous. She also found that he looked pretty cute when he was serious. Stupid Val, she thought, why did I just think that?

''That's why I like being with you!'' declared Valkyrie.

''You _like_ being with me? I thought you said I was an arrogant moron with an obsession with my awesome hair?''

''I never said your hair was awesome! And of course I like being with you! I wouldn't have agreed to come with you up here if I didn't!'' Valkyrie pointed out.

For a few minutes, the two fell silent, just laying back and gazing at the stars. The eerie shriek of a barn owl pierced through the night, and Valkyrie broke the silence by elaborating on what she had said earlier.

''I think I like being with you because you're fun to be around. Not many people I know even have time for fun now... But you do.'' The young teleporter shrugged, as if to say 'think nothing of it,' and ran his hands through the mess of wild spikes that was his hair.

''It's a nice night tonight…'' Fletcher observed.

''It is...'' Valkyrie murmured in agreement.

Before she knew what was coming, Fletcher pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips. Not harshly, as Valkyrie had been surprised to find out, but gently. When the kiss finally ended, Valkyrie leaned on Fletcher's shoulder, and he put his arm around her comfortingly.

''Shall we go back down now?'' Fletcher softly whispered into Valkyrie's ear.

''Not yet... Maybe in a few minutes? I'm comfortable now.''

_What do you think about this one? If you have a song you want to suggest, either PM me or put it in your review! But no Cheryl Cole or Lady Gaga. I hate that type of music..._


End file.
